


[Comic] Line-up

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (comics + fics) [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, in 4F-verse Steve's prewar life is pretty miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Before the war, Steve comes home after getting caught in a particularly nasty lineup.(Basically: I referenced this inDemobilizationand then figured I'd draw it)





	[Comic] Line-up

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places before everything else, but figured I'd put it at the end because it'd make the beginning of the series extra depressing??

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also low-key references the button thing in Off the Books and the whole "Steve insists he's not a fairy" thing, I guess.


End file.
